Under the veil
by FestinaLente1
Summary: To many, the idea of being tossed into a peaceful fantastical world, sounds much like an idyllic dream becoming a reality. But how much do we really understand about this world, and is everything as innocent as it seems. Follow the story of Clear sight as he battles confusion, delight and a darker reality than he had ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

The world was black, it felt veiled. Nor the beating of my heart, nor any sensation for that matter could be felt.

It was strange existing in this state, I imagine that I exist if being able to think is anything to go by, and to be frank, at the moment it's all I can do. It was hard to think back on what was before and as to why I'm here, I must admit to my curiosity, I would like to know.

Thinking back there was nothing that stood out as a cause, at least any logical cause, but then again how can one find a cause to something they do not understand. As a scientist by trade it was always within my nature to look at things from a logical yet open minded perspective, no matter how dogmatic the scientific world seemed to be.

But as I drift through this void, nothing existed, nothing came to mind, the sense of loss of not only of my senses but also of any degree of logical sense was frightening, how does one react to this!?.

Once again I tried to move, see or hear, but once again nothing, there was no resistance because there was nothing to move. All this felt so hopeless, so empty, I couldn't struggle and I couldn't run away. I wanted to scream, my mind was my only company, it had often been told of the effects of long term deprivation of ones senses, and here I began to see why. Feelings anchored you to reality.

Reality… it felt almost nostalgic speaking of it, I had always loved my senses, whether it be hearing beautiful melodies, staring upon vast landscapes, or to feel water running down my skin, it was something that hurt not to have.

The hurt felt oddly satisfying, at least this place did not deprive you of emotional sensations. However with nothing more to make of the situation, I couldn't help but think of the terrifying moments that passed before I ended up in this place, perhaps some form of answer lied there, no matter how doubtful it may seem.

It had been warm, the sun was already out with a vengeance, the sweat still clung to my clothes from the night time heat but still I was nothing other than happy. I had been studying the population distribution of certain key reptile species in the Chaco seco of Northern Argentina, blistering work, my spare shirt tied round my head like a Beduin tribesman to protect me from the harsh sun. It was nothing I wasn't used to, I always took pleasure in my work, ever since I graduated from Utrecht University, my passion had lied in field studies of Biology, which led to braving many harsh climates, it was quite rewarding.

In any case, the day started off normally, sampling lines had been placed, and with a water bottle at hand, the search was under way. It was another hour before that fateful event took place, it happened while walking over some low lying shrubs rather than the main path.

There was a flash of colour, a blinding pain, just before seeing the distinctive rings of the coral snake, slink under the brush, I was terrified, I remembered panicking….

A sensation broke me from my thoughts, that's odd, the void seemed to shift there was now a feeling, an actual feeling!, the void felt warm, and thick?

Almost like being under water, odd I gave a mental shrug before delving once again in to my thoughts.

Despite the terror, I remember reacting quickly, scrambling through my backpack I picked up a sucking syringe, using it to extract as much venom as possible, this was followed by a quick torque to reduce blood flow and a pack of ice from the cooler tied round the bite.

Despite this I could feel the effects of the venom creep upon me, I desperately scrambled through the pack for the anti venom, but even after dumping all the contents of the pack, there was nothing, nor was there any point in calling anybody, there was no service for miles, with an anguished fearful groan, I began to drag myself back to camp, were the anti venom was stored.

I was alone delirious and scared, before losing consciousness.

The recount of the story hit me hard, perhaps all this, everything around me is nothing but a venom induced elucination.

I tried to move again, however this time there was resistance, there was feeling, it almost made me want to jump for joy, perhaps soon I would wake and escape this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to move so slowly in the void, how long had it been? a month a year I would never know. The warmth never went away, it was like a blanket of comfort that made me feel safe, it was difficult to understand.

My eyes never opened, I was still blind in this place however my hearing was slowly returning, the feeling brought excitement but also confusion. My mind was still riddling over this place, I had convinced myself this place was nothing more than a hallucination. Now I don't know what to think, everyday this place felt more tangible more real, it was difficult to explain.

I was flung from my thoughts by the sound of a dull rhythmic pounding filling my ears, suddenly the world, jolted then flipped, my body was jostled, there was a whooshing feeling and I started to panic.

I desperately tried to move as I was pressed on all sides, this was it, I was going to die, wherever I was I was going to die!.

Suddenly as soon as it came it went, and my world was bathed in light and cold, I felt vulnerable naked and afraid. "_What is happening_" my panicked thought filled my mind, I wanted to breath but I couldn't.

I was racked by a terrible cough that was tarering at my tender throat, it was painful, and my lungs were bursting, when suddenly something hit me, the shock of the blow made me cough out the phlegm and who knows what else.

I tried to focus, on what was happing around me but, everything was happening so fast, all the new sensations after months of nothingness caught up to me, it was too much, so I reacted in the only way I could.

I screamed loud and clear to vent my fear and confusion. As soon as I started I stopped however, I was shocked by the sound of my own voice, not because I hadn't spoken in months, it's just that it wasn't my voice!.. It sound like.. like… a baby?

Before I could continue this line of thought, I felt something warm wrap around me, it felt soft and comforting, like the softest fur coat wrapped around me on a cold winters day. My panicked thoughts calmed under the new presence, soon I felt my body droop in exhaustion, the days emotional and physical stress catching up to me… I swear I could hear voices as I finally lay to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The vast city of Canterlot capital of Equestria, the jewel of the land and the throne to its one benevolent ruler princess Celestia. The city a bastion of culture setting a shining example for others to follow.

The sun was high nearly at its zenith marking mid-day, despite this the day bore a cool breeze, the trees blossomed with new leaves and flowers bathing the land in green. All this heralded the coming of spring.

The atmosphere in the city was jovial. Canterlots citizens enjoyed the cool Spring day, wrapped in the finery and opulence of the upper rungs of pony society. Life is easy and peaceful, many enjoying a cultured and quite conversation in the cities numerous cafes.

But for one couple such peace was impossible. This couple waited between the sterile white walls of the Canterlot hospital, they stood watching a tiny white bundle of cloth, anxiety and fear shining in their eyes.

"he barely cried" a white coated and brown maned stallion spoke, concern evident in his green eyes

His wife, still sweaty from exertion nuzzled him "I know, it was a difficult birth but" she stopped to pull the bundle a little closer to her chest "the nurse said he will pull through, I know he will" her certainty more a reassurance to herself than anybody else.

The stallion returned a soft smile "me too, sleep well our little Clear sight"


End file.
